Untitled
by Noella Ardath
Summary: Mereka bukanlah potongan puzzle yang melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka bukanlah sebuah kesamaan, tidak ada judul untuk hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana mereka terjebak dalam hubungan ini? Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**ANGST pertama Noel!**

**ZOMG!!!! Siapa yang nyangka Noella Ardath yang pikirannya selalu ngaco (makanya fic-nya biasanya humor semua) bisa buat angst?**

**Pertama-tama Noel ucapkan makasih buat Rully-san yang telah memberi Noel solusi, lalu Noel juga berterima kasih kepada mbak Dewi yang ngarang 'Marionette' karena novel itulah yang Noel jadikan panutan buat nulis angst.**

**Baiklah, sebenernya fic ini ada sejarahnya.... Tapi ya udahlah.**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto punya Noel, wajahnya Tobi nggak bakal banyak kerutannya gitu!**

* * *

"Maaf....".

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata hitam dan berkulit pucat menatap kesal kepada gadis mungil di sampingnya. Mata lavendernya terus tertunduk dan memancarkan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Cowok itu menatap gelas yang baru saja dijatuhkannya.

Ya, dijatuhkan_nya_.

Bukan, bukan gadis levender yang menjatuhkannya, ialah yang menjatuhkannya.

Dan tetap saja si gadis meminta maaf.

Uchiha Sasuke, mantan buronan Konoha yang membuat sebuah kelompok bernama 'Taka' telah dibawa kembali dengan sukses ke Konoha, lengkap dengan Itachi Uchiha yang tergeletak hanya beralaskan papan tipis dihadapannya.

Ironinya, bukan benci yang ia rasakan. Ia telah mengetahui segala kebohongan dalam kebenciannya. Tentang dendam yang ditanamkan kakaknya kepada dirinya. Dan diantara perasaan yang campur aduk, ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup perasaan dominan yang kerap muncul di dengung kepalanya...

Benci,

Kesal,

Bingung,

Lega,

Namun diantara hal itu hanya satu yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Hanya satu yang menancap seperti duri di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang persis gadis lavender ini pancarkan dari mata yang hampir sepucat kulit gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata". Nama itu seperti duri keluar dari bibirnya. Aneh dan dingin, seolah itu tidak sepantasnya keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang daritadi menatap dirinya. "Y-ya?". Sasuke menggeram, ia tak suka gadis ini. Ia tak suka Hyuuga. Ia tak suka Hinata.

Pada dasarnya ia tak suka hampir setiap orang yang ia temui di dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak menyukai dirinya sendiri.

"Berhenti mengatakan maaf". Katanya berusaha tidak terdengar dingin, tapi sepertinya apapun yang ia katakan selalu terdengar dingin. "Kenapa?". Tanya Hinata gemetar. "Karena itu mengganggu". Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang membuat Sasuke langsung menyesali perbuatannya itu, karena ia memutuskan ia tidak suka mata itu. Sasuke Uchiha tidak suka warna lavender lembut yang memantulkan mata hitam kelam miliknya.

"K-kenapa?".

Sasuke menggeram, "karena aku tidak menyukainya". Sekarang kalimat itu terdengar dingin, koreksi, sangat dingin. Hinata menunduk dan melanjutkan pemeriksaan rutinnya, ia menyesal harus merawat Sasuke Uchiha. Karena Sakura tidak ingin merawat Sasuke dan memilih merawat Itachi, jadi ia terpaksa harus merawat Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebenarnya Hinata bahkan menyesal telah mempelajari Medic Nin dari awal.

Setelah pemeriksaan dalam bisu dan membersihkan gelas yang jatuh tadi Hinata membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Ruangan yang diisi kegelapan dan kesedihan. Ruangan yang membuat Hinata sulit bernafas karena banyaknya emosi campur aduk yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Namun lebih dari itu...

Ruangan itu diisi kekosongan yang hampa....

* * *

"Maaf".

Sudah seminggu sejak pertama kali Hinata Hyuuga menjadi perawatnya, dan sudah 31 kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih berarti dari pada menghitung kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Hyuuga, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa mengontrolnya, setiap kata maaf dari Hinata Hyuuga membuat darahnya berdesir keras di dalam pembuluh nadinya dan membuat dengung di dalam kepalanya semakin jelas.

Sasuke menatap mata Hinata, dan seperti hari-hari yang lalu, menyesali perbuatannya. Ia dapat melihat mata hitamnya menatap balik kepada dirinya dari cermin lavender itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan ucapkan kata sampah itu lagi!". Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih tajam, mengatur nada bicaranya agar terdengar lebih mengintimidasi.

"M-maaf".

Sasuke menggeram, ia benci. Ia benci Hinata Hyuuga. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia benci mata lavendernya, ia benci suara lembutnya, ia benci rambut panjangnya, ia benci kulit pucatnya, ia benci tubuh kecilnya, ia benci semburat merah muda yang ada di pipinya, ia benci Hinata Hyuuga.

Garis bawahi kata benci.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Jangan katakan kata itu! Apa kau tuli? Apa kau sengaja? Apa kau bodoh?". Hinata menatap kosong Sasuke. "Maaf, maaf, maaf! Memangnya kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat air yang tumpah kembali seperti semua? Memangnya kata itu bisa membuat kecerobohanmu berkurang? Memangnya kata itu bisa membuat rasa sakit dari jarum yang suntikkan itu menghilang? Memangnya kata maaf bisa membuatmu berguna?".

Hinata menatap Sasuke, menatap kedua bola mata hitam pekatnya, Hinata melihat semburat emosi. Emosi yang tidak kosong dan hampa. Yang membuat Hinata serasa menemukan benda yang ia cari selama ini. Ini adalah benda yang hilang dari mata Sasuke yang dulu. Inilah yang membuat ruangan ini menyesakkan.

Dan dari segala hal yang dapat Sasuke Uchiha pikirkan, yang dapat ia terka, dari segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tidak sekalipun ia berpikir atau bahkan terlintas bahwa Hinata Hyuuga akan memeluknya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hinata Hyuuga memeluknya.

Hinata Hyuuga _memeluknya_, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata terdiam, Sasuke terdiam.

Tidak sekalipun mereka memprediksi akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Baik Hyuuga atau Uchiha. Mereka tidak melihat ini akan datang. Mereka tidak menyangka Hinata akan memeluk Sasuke. Karena label yang ada tadi masih, mereka berdua saling membenci.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?".

Suara Sasuke, sepeti biasa dingin. Tapi anehnya Hinata tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin dilepaskan oleh Hinata. "Uchiha-san". Suara itu lagi, dengung di dalam kepala Sasuke semakin jelas, semakin besar.

"Uchiha-san...".

* * *

Hinata bersumpah, ia melihat dua emosi terpancar dari mata Sasuke. Dan kalau ia tak salah, emosi itu adalah.

Penyesalan dan...

Iri?

Hinata bingung, seorang Sasuke Uchiha iri kepadanya, iri kepada Hinata Hyuuga. Memangnya apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha iri kepada Hyuuga? Mereka memilik mata hitam yang penuh emosi, tidak seperti Hyuuga yang memiliki warna pucat yang dingin. Mereka memiliki kekuatan hebat yang diakui di seluruh Konoha, bahkan di luar Konoha, bukannya mengatakan keluarga Hyuuga lemah, tapi ia lemah.

Hinata Hyuuga lemah.

Maka dari itu ayahnya ingin menukarkan posisi Neji dan dirinya. Maka dari itu ia akan dipindahkan menjadi bagian keluarga bawah. Maka dari itu tiga hari lagi segel Neji akan dihapus dan dipindahkan kepada dirinya.

Dan saat itu ia tidak diizinkan memanggil ayahnya 'ayah', Neji 'kakak' dan Hanabi 'Hanabi'. Mulai saat itu ia harus memanggil mereka 'tuan'. Dan hal itu mengiris-iris hatinya.

Karena ia lemah.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang tertidur diranjangnya, tambahan lagi Sasuke Uchiha memiliki wajah yang tampan. Mudah sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan gadis yang ia sukai, tapi untuk Hinata, untuk mendapatkan Naruto yang dicintainya hal itu seperti, mustahil?

Bukannya Hinata tidak menghargai Sasuke sebagai makhluk kesepian yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Ia juga akan sangat depresi kalau-kalau ia harus menyaksikan kakaknya membunuh semua anggota klan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah ia punya Naruto? Bukankah ia punya Sakura? Bukankah ia punya guru Kakashi? Bukankah Sasuke Uchiha dicintai banyak orang?

Bukankah Hinata, yang memiliki keluarga, tidak pernah seumur hidupnya dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh sebegitu banyak orang?

Naruto yang hampir mati demi mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Sakura yang terus belajar keras untuk mencari tahu cara menghilangkan segel Orochimaru.

Guru Kakashi yang, ya, menolong?

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, nona Tsunade, Shizune, hampir seluruh Konoha dan teman-teman barunya yang kemarin ikut bertarung bersama Sasuke.

Dan Sai....

Sai yang meninggal demi membawa pulang Sasuke. Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke tapi berkorban begitu besar untuk Sasuke. Bahkan orang yang tak mengenalnya seperti Sai mau mencintainya.

Memangnya apa lagi yang Sasuke Uchiha inginkan?

Semua klannya bangkit dari kubur dan hidup bahagia bersama selamanya?

Hinata akan menangis karena iri yang amat sangat karena kesempurnaan hidup Sasuke kalau begitu.

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya, dengung di dalam kepalanya telah menghilang. Ia mecoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia tertidur di dalam pelukan seorang Hyuuga. Bukan, bukan hanya Hyuuga tapi Hinata Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba dengung dikepalanya kembali muncul, dengung yang mengganggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dengung ini mulai muncul semenjak ia bertemu Hinata.

Itulah kenapa ia benci Hinata.

Sasuke mencoba duduk dan mendapati dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan pembatas tipis antara ruangannya dan ruangan Itachi.

Hanya papan tipis. Dan disebelah sana terbaring Itachi Uchiha. Kakak kandungnya, yang membunuh keluarga mereka untuk melindungi Konoha dari perang. Itachi Uchiha, yang telah mengarang dendam dalam dirinya.

Bukan,

Itachi tidak mengarang apapun. Ialah yang mengarang hal itu sendiri. Sasukelah yang mengarangnya sendiri.

"Itachi Uchiha kan?".

Sasuke terkejut dan mendapati Hinata yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya, segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sesampainya di samping Sasuke ia meletakkan air putih itu lalu duduk di bangku didekatnya.

"K-kau menyebutnya di dalam m-mimpimu". Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap dinding putih di depannya. Sasuke diam, tak bergerak, tak bersuara. Ruangan pun hening. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar suara nafas Sasuke dan dirinya.

Nafas yang tidak seirama dan terdengar tidak cocok.

Lama mereka terdiam, Hinata mengambil sebuah benda bulat dan merah dari sakunya.

"Kata Naruto kau suka tomat".

Sasuke terkejut menatap Hinata, tapi dalam hitungan detik mimik wajahnya kembali berubah tenang. 'Jadi tidak ada lagi 'Naruto-kun', huh?' , batin Sasuke.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?".

Sasuke mencoba terdengar tenang dan biasa. "Se-sekitar 5 jam Uchiha-san. Kau terlihat sangat lelah, apa kau tidak bisa tidur tadi malam?". Sasuke kembali menatap dinding putih di hadapannya. Tidak bisa tidur tadi malam? Sasuke tidak pernah bisa tidur selama dibalik dinding itu terbaring Itachi Uchiha.

Itu menghantui Sasuke, makhluk senama iblis...

'Penyesalan' ?

Hinata mengambil pisau buah yang lama teronggok di atas nampan kosong yang sebelumnya berisi buah-buahan. Hinata dengan hati-hati mengiris tomat itu menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menawarkannya kepada Sasuke. "Makanlah".

Sasuke menatap potongan tomat dihadapannya lalu mengambil sepotong. Ia memakannya dan segera ketagihan. Ia mengambil sepotong lagi hingga potongan terakhir. "Kenapa hanya satu?". Tanya Sasuke ketika potongan terakhir telah dilahapnya. "A-aku tidak yakin kau akan memakannya. Maaf, aku akan membawakannya lagi besok".

Mendengar kata maaf membuat Sasuke muak.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan sebut kata itu!". Sasuke kehilangan kontrol. "Ma-maaf". Hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Hinata merasa ia telah mengacaukan mood baik Sasuke dan segera berdiri untuk permisi dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tak bisa bergerak.

Sasuke menggenggam lengannya.

"U-uchiha-san". Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan takut. "Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah mengatakannya?". Hinata tertegun, "mengatakan apa?". Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh emosi.

Penyesalan dan iri.

"Maaf". Katanya dingin, "kata maaf".

Hinata balas menatap Sasuke. Lengannya masih digenggam Sasuke dengan kuat. Tapi ia tersedot ke dalam mata Sasuke yang memantulkan emosi-emosi itu. Mata yang hidup, tidak seperti matanya ketika bangun tidur tadi.

"Uchiha-san, kata maaf muncul dari penyesalan". Kata Hinata. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau bohong, kau bohong Hinata". Hinata bergidik, ini pertama kalinya, setelah seminggu, Sasuke mengucapkan namanya tanpa 'Hyuuga'.

Dan jujur saja, hal itu terasa salah.

"Aku tidak berbohong Uchiha-san, itu benar, kau harus memiliki rasa bersalah untuk mengatakan maaf". Sasuke melepaskan lengan Hinata dan memegang kepalanya. Ia menggeleng lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lututnya. "A, aku tidak. Aku tetap tidak bisa walau aku...".

"Kalau begitu buktikan". Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "buktikan Uchiha-san, apa kau benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan meminta maaf".

Lalu Hinata pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang termenung.

Dengung dikepalanya tak mau berhenti.......

* * *

**Oke!!!**

**Karena Noel tergolong sangat baru dalam nulis angst, jadi mungkin fic ini rada aneh. Maklum biasanya nulis humor yang bahasanya nyante banget, sekarang nulis angst yang bahasanya baku! Maap ya!**

**Review pliss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yak! **

**Tarik chapter 2!**

**Silahkan penikmat Sasuhina!**

**Disclaimer : Ya tuhan, berikanlah Naruto kepada Noel! (Ditimpuk pake death note sama Ligth Yagami yang mengaku sebagai tuhan) Ih, kok Noel ditimpuk! Noel kan nggak do'a ama Ligth!**

* * *

Hinata telah melihat sebuah pemakaman ketika umurnya masih 4 tahun. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Makadari itu ketika ia memandang punggung Sakura Haruno yang berada di hadapannya ia mengerti bagaimana Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis meraung dan mengamuk di tengah-tengah upacara pemakaman. Ia tahu Sakura sedang mencoba menjadi kuat. Ia tahu Sakura menyukai Sai.

Hinata telah lama tahu Sakura tidak lagi menyukai Sasuke.

Hinata telah lama tahu Sai telah menemukan arti perasaan 'cinta' bahkan sebelum ia menemukan pengertiannya di buku-buku yang ia baca.

Hinata telah lama tahu alasan Sakura menolak merawat Sasuke adalah karena bagaimana wajah Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura kepada Sai.

Hinata telah lama tahu sekarang Sai bukan lagi pengganti Sasuke di hati Sakura.

Dan Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu. Sakura selama ini telah menjadi sosok kakak bagi Hinata. Kuat, pemberani, cantik, panutan. Hinata selalu dilindungi oleh Sakura.

Tapi sekarang Sakura sedang berduka.

Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sakura. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak pernah ada yang mengajarinya cara menghibur. Hinata selalu sendirian saat berduka, tidak ada yang menghiburnya.

Jadi yang dapat Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah menangis. Menangis menggantikan Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Menangis dengan keras sampai-sampai semua orang melihat ke arah Hinata, begitu pula Sakura....

Sakura yang selama ini selalu menganggap Hinata adiknya pun menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. "Ada apa Hina-chan?". Tanya Sakura. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Hinata sebegini emosionalnya, sebegini sedihnya, pada kenyataannya ia pernah lebih sedih. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ada apa Hina-chan? Ceritalah kepadaku". Sakura mengelus punggung Hinata.

Hinata balas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir ke pipinya. "A-aku, hik, menangis ka-karena, hik, Sa-sakura-chan",

"Kenapa kau menangis karena aku? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?". Tanya Sakura khawatir telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Ti-tidak.. ta-tapi Sa-sakura-chan.. ka-kau menahan se-semuanya. Ka-kau ti-tidak menangis, pa-padahal a-aku tahu... di-diantara kami, hik, ka-kaulah yang pa-paling i-ingin me-menangis, hik".

Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya menegang. Hinata menangis karena dirinya. Makhluk kecil ini menangis karena dia. Hinata terlalu sensitif, ia langsung tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ia langsung menangis ketika Sakura menahan tangis. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Hinata. Air mata itu untuk Sakura, untuk Sakura yang menahan untuk menangisi Sai.

Lalu Sakura pun merasa bodoh.

Ia membuat sahabatnya menangis....

"Sa-sakura-chan, me-menangislah... Ka-kau tidak perlu me-menahannya...".Kata Hinata memandang lurus ke arah mata zamrud Sakura. Karena Hinata tahu bagaimana rasanya. Menangis itu menyakitkan, menangis itu perih, tapi menahannya menyesakkan. Membuatmu susah bernafas. Hinata bertahun-tahun belajar akan itu. Dan ia tidak ingin Sakura mulai mempelajarinya juga.

Tidak sahabatnya....

"Hi-hina-chan... Ke-kenapa Sai? Kenapa dia?! Aku telah belajar mencintainya! Padahal aku telah mengisi hatiku untuknya...",

Hinata hanya memeluk Sakura yang saat itu mulai menangis. Di tengah pemakaman Sai semua berkumpul, mengucapkan do'a dan mengenang jasanya... dan dua gadis kecil menangis disana.

Yang satu menangis karena cinta.

Yang satu menangis karena duka.

Tapi yang manapun mampu mengiris hati langit yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya....

* * *

Sasuke menatap pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak bergerak, ia bahkan kesulitan bernafas. Ia menatap gagang pintu itu dan tubuhnya hanya membeku. Di balik pintu ini terbaring kakaknya. Terbaring Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke mebulatkan tekadnya.

'Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak boleh takut hanya karena ini! Bahkan Hyuuga menyedihkan saja bisa melakukannya'.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke memutar gagang pintu itu dan membukanya.

Itachi terbaring disana, nafasnya berirama, ia tak bergerak.

Tapi Sasuke tahu... Itachi tidak tertidur.

"Bangun, jangan berpura-pura". Sasuke memecah keheningan. Itachi hanya diam, namun kali ini nafas teraturnya tak terdengar. Itachi bergerak dan duduk, tidak membuka matanya. "Kenapa kau tahu aku tidak bisa tidur?". Tanya Itachi tenang. "Tidurmu terlalu tenang".

Sasuke tahu, Itachi tidak akan tertidur sedamai itu. Sasuke yang selama ini hanya melihat keluarganya mati saja setiap malam harus bertemu dengan mimpi buruk. Apalagi Itachi yang membunuh mereka...

Maksudnya, Sasuke sebagai saksi saja dihantui ketakutan.

Apalagi tersangka...?

Tapi tunggu dulu, Itachi bukan tersangka, Itachi korban.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?". Itachi tidak juga membuka matanya. "A, aku...". Sasuke terbata. Ia tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Ia tak bisa, kata itu tersangkut, tak bisa keluar. "A, aku... aku telah memandangmu sebagai pembunuh secara bertahun-tahun...".

Sasuke tercekat tapi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak membuka mataku dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu."

Kini ia kesulitan untuk tidak berbalik dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Aku malah menyerangmu dan membuatmu hampir mati...".

Itachi hanya diam dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku telah membahayakan diriku dengan bergabung dengan Orochimaru... Aku telah merepotkanmun...".

Sasuke terperanjat. Itachi membuka matanya.

"Aku....".

Itachi menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku....".

Itachi tidak berkedip.

"Maaf". Sasuke terdiam. Ia benar-benar terdiam.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita selama ini". Kata-kata maaf itu bukan terlontar dari Sasuke. Kata itu diucapkan oleh Itachi. "Aku minta maaf".

Sasuke menatap Itachi nanar. Ia terkejut, namun emosi lain langsung menerjangnya. Ia marah, ia takut, ia bingung. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu!". Sasuke berteriak. "Akulah yang bersalah! Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu!". Itachi tetap diam.

"Aku, akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan kata itu...". Suara Sasuke mulai tercekat.

"Kata apa Sasuke?". Itachi berkata dingin. "Kata apa yang mau kau katakan?". Sasuke menatap Itachi yang tengah menatapnya. "Aku... Kata itu...".

"Kata apa?".

Tidak ada jawaban... Sasuke terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke".

Masih tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau lemah... Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kata 'maaf' karena kau lemah".

Itachi mengalihkan matanya ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela. "Pergilah, kembali jika kau telah dapat mengatakannya...".

Sasuke telah menghilang....

* * *

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke dan mendapati sang Uchiha masih tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menaruh bawaannya berupa sekantung penuh tomat segar. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke dan memandangi Sasuke.

Kulitnya bertambah pucat, kantung matanya bertambah banyak dan menghitam, tubuhnya bertambah kurus semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kesimpulan, Sasuke Uchiha menghabiskan seminggu di rumah sakit dengan gaya hidup yang benar-benar tidak sehat.

"Apa yang kau bawa?".

Hinata tersentak. Ternyata Sasuke tidak tidur. Matanya memang menutup tapi ia tidak tidur. Hinata mengambil salah satu tomat dan memamerkannya kepada Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Dari baunya itu tomat, ya?". Hinata takjub, Sasuke Uchiha sangat peka dalam urusan tomat. "Potongkan untukku". Hinata mengangguk dan memotongkan Sasuke tomat yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka memakannya tanpa dipotong, tapi itu akan membuatnya berceceran. Aku sangat benci kalau tomat itu berceceran. Apalagi di tempat aku tidur". Sasuke berkata sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Hinata terdiam, ia tak bergerak, tumben sekali Sasuke meceritakan tentang sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi tentang dirinya.

"Aku ingat waktu aku kecil aku suka memakannya bersama kakak diam-diam sebelum makan malam". Sasuke berkata lagi sambil setengah (setengah!) tersenyum. Hinata sekarang benar-benar curiga. Pertama Sasuke membicarakan soal masa lalunya, kedua ia meyebut-nyebut kakaknya dan ketiga ia setengah (setengah!) tersenyum.

_'Pasti kelamaan di rumah sakit membuat kepalanya terganggu'_. Batin Hinata.

"......Kalau ketahuan ibu akan memarahi kami karena setelah makan tomat aku tidak punya selera makan. Ayah biasanya hanya berkata 'hn' atau 'sudah' . Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang ibu melakukannya untuk kebaikanku dan kakakku. Beliau hanya ingin kami memiliki pola makan yang sehat". Katanya lagi.

Sekarang Hinata mulai menyadari ini benar-benar aneh.

Sasuke Uchiha berbicara terlalu banyak! Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertutup.

"Ah". Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

"Uchiha-san". Hinata memanggil Sasuke pelan. Sasuke hanya diam. "Buka matamu". Sasuke bergeming, ia tetap menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Uchiha-san, buka matamu". Hinata mengulangi kata-katanya sekarang.

Sasuke terus diam. Hinata, dengan paksa, memegang wajah Sasuke dan memutar kepalanya ke arah dirinya. "Buka matamu!". Katanya sedikit membentak. Sasuke tetap diam. "Buka kataku!". Sasuke tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. "Aku bilang buka!". Hinata kehilangan kesabaran.

"Buka, kau penakut!".

Sasuke segera membuka matanya ketika Hinata berkata 'penakut'. Tapi ia menyesali perbuatannya. Ia memandang matanya menatap balik dirinya dari sepasang mata lavender pucat. Sasuke melihat, mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca.

Ia ingin menangis. Tapi gadis ini pasti tertawa kalau ia menangis disini.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang menangis. Apalagi laki-laki Uchiha.

Tidak.

Sasuke menolak.

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya. Hinata sekali lagi memeluk Sasuke. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Selain peluk Sasuke merasakan dan mendengar sesuatu. Sasuke merasa pundaknya basah dan ia mendengar isak. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi itu adalah isak tangis Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga memeluk Sasuke dan menangis!

"Ke, kenapa kau menangis?". Sasuke bertanya heran.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke canggung. Bukannya ia merasa tidak nyaman, sejujurnya ia malah merasa sangat amat nyaman. Tapi Sasuke bingung, tangannya ini mau ditaruh dimana? Sasuke merasa kecil kalau tidak memeluk balik Hinata. Tapi ia tidak bisa memeluk Hinata. Ia terlalu canggung.

"M-menangislah". Hinata berkata pelan.

Sasuke terkejut. Tidak pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh, apalgi kata itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak menangis. Tidak akan.

"Tidak". Katanya tegas.

Isak Hinata terdengar makin jelas. "K-kalau kau ta-tak ma-mau... A-aku akan me-menggantikanmu". Katanya lembut. Sasuke hanya diam, menikmati hangat tubuh Hinata, menikmati suara isak lembut Hinata, menikmati setiap tetes air mata yang membasahi punggungnya.

Malam itu Hinata tertidur di rumah sakit. Sambil memeluk Sasuke Uchiha. Menangis mewakili Sasuke Uchiha.

Malam itu Sasuke terus terjaga. Tidak bergerak ketika dipeluk Hinata Hyuuga. Tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah waktu yang lama.

Tapi dengung di kepala Sasuke terus menghantuinya.

* * *

**Yak!**

**Maafkan Noel atas segala keanehan yang terjadi di dalam fic ini!**

**Review pliss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Noel is back!**

**Makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Noel seneng-seneng-seneng banget!**

**Maafkan keterlambatan Noel...**

**Noel sedang menghadapi UN yang telah dimajukan, tanpa peri kemanusiaan, oleh orang-orang syirik yang susah banget buat para peserta ujian seneng. Ntar kalo Noel jadi MenDikNas Noel pasti akan menghapuskan UN! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha, kacau dong negara ini kalo Noel jadi MenDikNas?**

**Disclaimer : Ya... Noel tahu semua ini hanya khayalan... Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

Sasuke menatap ruangan putih yang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan benda-benda mati, angin bertiup membelai tengkuknya, membelai pipinya, membelai rambutnya... Tapi tak satupun dari sentuhan itu yang terasa hangat... Semua itu terasa dingin.

Apa karena itu bukan sentuhan seorang manusia?

Sasuke menyentuh sisi kosong di tempat tidurnya. Hinata baru saja pergi dengan terburu-buru dan dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah ketika terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur sambil memeluk Sasuke Uchiha. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit ke atas.

Sasuke telah tersenyum 2 kali hari ini.

Hanya karena seorang Hyuuga tidak berguna?

Sasuke mendengus dan menyentuh kepalanya, suara itu lagi... Dengung. Sejak Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata dengung-dengung di kepalanya terdengar makin berisik dan jelas. Dengung yang berbeda, tidak berirama dan lebih kasar. Hampir tidak seperti dengung, terdengar berantakan seperti....

Beruang yang sedang berdansa?

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, darimana pikiran itu datang? Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas tumpukan bantal, sejak ia bertemu Sasuke pikirannya mulai kacau. Beruang yang sedang berdansa? Cih...

**KREK**

Sasuke manatap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. "Hai... Sasuke". Gadis itu berkata lirih. Sasuke terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Tidak dapat bergerak, hanya menatap gadis itu.

"Sakura...". Katanya lirih.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang menurut Sasuke tidak benar-benar ditunjukkan untuk menyapa ramah Sasuke. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "....". Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bergerak, terdengar nafas seirama.

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sebuah puzzle yang melengkapi satu-sama lain.

"Apa kabarmu?". Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. "Baik". Jawab Sasuke, "bagaimana Naruto?". Sakura sekali lagi tersenyum pahit, "...baik...". Ia melayangkan mata hijaunya ke seberang ruangan dimana sebuah vas yang dihiasi bunga lavender berdiri diam di atas meja mungil di dekat jendela. "Hinata?". Sakura tanpa sadar bertanya. Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Sakura, "oh, iya". Jawabnya singkat. "Aku kira Ino lah yang merawatmu". Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak". Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sekali lagi sunyi menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Saat menatap mata Sasuke, Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Selamat tinggal...". Katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

-

-

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengurung dirinya seumur hidup di dalam kamar dan menolak bertemu dengan sang Uchiha muda. Namun, sayangnya, nona Hokage ke-5 menolak untuk memberhentikan Hinata dalam tugas merawat Sasuke karena 2 perawat Konoha sedang merawat pasien lain ; Sakura merawat Itachi dan Ino merawat Naruto.

Jadilah Hinata harus kembali ke ruangan yang menyesakkan ini dengan wajah semerah tomat dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap Sasuke Uchiha. Dan ia menemukan, mood Sasuke semakin buruk setelah ia tinggalkan pagi tadi. Bahkan, walau Hinata telah membawa banyak tomat, moodnya tidak juga membaik.

"Hei, kenapa Sakura tidak mau menjadi perawatku dan malah memilih merawat Itachi?".

Sasuke yang tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya. Hinata yang sedang mengadakan pemeriksaan harian kepada Sasuke itu tiba-tiba membatu. Namun setelah itu Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil terus membungkam mulutnya. Hinata tahu alasan mengapa Sakura tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan ini. Tentu saja hanya ada satu alasan...

Sai.

Kenapa Sai?

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah ambil andil dalam peristiwa kematian Sai. Orang yang membunuh Sai adalah Itachi. Lalu, kenapa Sakura malah tidak ingin merawat Sasuke dan malah memilih merawat pembunuh kekasihnya itu?

"Hei, jawab aku".

Hinata terus diam. Ia tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke manatap Hinata tajam, menunggu sebuah jawaban. Namun, Hinata tidak juga membuka mulutnya.

"Jawab aku!". Sasuke menggenggam lengan Hinata dengan sedikit kasar, membuat gadis itu meringis. Hinata menolak menatap mata Sasuke, atau pun memberikan jawaban. "Kau tidak dengar aku!? Jawab!". Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng. "Jawab aku atau kutanyakan sendiri kepada Sakura". Ancamnya tajam, tentu saja Sasuke tahu kalau hal ini sangat sensitif, ia tahu Hinata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menanyakan hal ini kepada Sakura.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah berani! Kau mau dengar apa?! Kau mau dengar kalau betapa Sakura mencintai Sai? Betapa wajahmu itu mengingatkannya kepada Sai? Betapa ia merasa bersalah pernah mencintai lelaki lain selain Sai? Kalau.. dia... kalau... dia...". Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes disusul hembusan nafas yang mencekat.

"Kalau dia merasa takut akan jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu dan melupakan Sai? Begitu?! Kalau waktu itu Sai tidak ikut dalam misi penyelmatanmu itu ia tidak akan mati, tahu!".

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keterkejutan. "Ini gara-gara sikap bodohmu, ini gara-gara keinginan bodohmu untuk balas dendam!". Hinata mengelap air mata yang menetes ke pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya Sasuke tajam. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia tidak menjawab dan malah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mata hitam Sasuke terus mengwasi gerak-gerik Hinata. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Karena kau tidak juga menyadari, betapa beruntung dirimu".

-

-

"Maafkan aku Hinata-sama". Suara berat seorang lelaki bermata pucat dengan rambut cokelat panjang menyelimuti ruangan temaram yang hanya diterangi dengan sebatang lilin. Hinata tersenyum kepada lelaki itu, "ini bukan kemauanmu, kak. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini. Ini salahku karena terlalu lemah". Katanya dengan nada lembut yang malahan membuat Neji semakin merasa bersalah. "Tapi Hinata-sama..".

"Tidak kak, sekarang aku adalah Hinata, bukan Hinata-sama".

Neji menelah ludahnya, ia tak bisa melakukan hal ini. Ia tak bisa melukai Hinata-sama_nya _. "Tapi..". Hinata menggeleng, ia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini. Untuk kebanggaan klan, kebanggaan ayahnya, untuk Neji dan untuk Hanabi. Ia harus melakukan hal ini.

"Kakak!". Hanabi menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan temaram itu dan memeluk Hinata erat. "Kakak tidak harus melakukannya, aku bisa menggantikan kakak, kakak tahu itu kan?". Hanabi memeluk kakaknya lebih erat. "Hana-chan, kau diperlukan dalam klan ini, kekuatanmu adalah senjata kita. Lagipula, ini adalah keputusanku". Hanabi menggeleng dan terus memeluk Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku hanya akan diberi tanda".

Hanabi sesenggukan dan mulai menitikkan air matanya, "tidak kak! Aku tidak mau!". Hinata menggeleng lemah. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukan Hanabi, ia berdiri di depan mereka berdua dan berlutut.

"Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama, mulai dari sekarang aku akan mengabdi kepada kalian apapun taruhannya, nyawa sekalipun". Katanya tanpa keraguan. "Hinata-sama...". Hinata menatap Neji dengan tampang memohon, "tidak Neji-sama, sekarang aku hanya Hinata".

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tua dengan jenggot dan rambut putih memasuki ruangan itu. Wajah angkuhnya menyapu ruangan lalu berhenti di satu titik. Hinata. Dengan tatapan merendahkan ia berjalan melewati Hinata, diikuti dengan seorang lelaki setengah baya dan Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi mendaratkan pandangan kepada Hinata, 'maaf', seolah ia berkata.

"Nah, mari kita mulai upacaranya". Hinata menatap lelaki tua itu, "Hiashi". Hiashi mengangguk seolah mengerti, "baik sesepuh". Jawabnya. Hinata melihat ayahnya mendekat, "maaf". Katanya lirih.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum kesakitan yang luar biasa mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya. Bulan pucat menjadi saksi akan kesakitan yang datang menghampiri Hinata malam itu.

-

-

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati bukan Hinata yang datang untuk mengeceknya pada keesokan harinya. Namun seorang gadis tak dikenal yang terus-terusan mengedip-ngedip genit kepadanya. Gadis jelek ini juga terus bicara tak karuan tentang betapa ganteng Sasuke dan membicarakan kejelekan beberapa gadis yang tidak dikenal Sasuke.

Ketika gadis itu pergi, Sasuke akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Ia menatap vas bunga yang teronggok terlupakan di dekat jendela. Gadis itu tidak mengganti bunganya, ia menatap tempat buah yang kosong, gadis itu juga tidak membawa tomat.

Gadis itu bukan Hinata.

Angin masih terasa dingin, bahkan ketika gadis itu tadi menyentuhnya. Padahal ia manusia. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa muak akan sesuatu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berontak keluar, ada sesuatu yang hilang dan membuatnya marah. Ia tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke".

Sasuke manatap siluet ramping muncul dari balik pintu putih kamarnya. Sakura datang sambil membawa buket bunga. Sasuke hanya diam sedangkan Sakura melangkah masuk menuju vas bunga. Sakura mengambil bunga lavender kering yang berada di vas.

"Letakkan itu kembali". Suara Sasuke serak dan berat terdengar terlalu kencang bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri. "Tidak usah ganti bunga itu". Katanya lagi. Sakura meletakkan bunga lavender kering itu lalu duduk di dekat Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu?". Tanya Sakura lembut. "Baik". Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura menyadari Sasuke tidak menatap matanya, "Hinata telah memberitahumu, ya?". Sasuke diam, terus menerawang keluar jendela.

"Dia memang gadis yang baik". Sakura tersenyum. "Dia kenapa?". Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kebingungan. "Kenapa?". Ulangnya. "Ya, dia tidak datang hari ini". Katanya lagi. "Benarkah? Aneh sekali, Hinata tidak pernah tidak datang dalam merawat pasien sebelumnya".

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hanya aku?". Tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri, tidak sadar kalau mengatakannya dengan suara yang terlalu besar. "Apa kau melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?". Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir. Sasuke terdiam, tentu saja, ya. Ia telah melakukan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti membuatnya marah. Jauh ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ya". Jawabnya hampir berbisik. Sakura meletakkan bunganya di samping tempat buah Sasuke lalu berdiri. "Hinata itu seperti bunga teratai". Katanya lembut. "Kau mungkin melihatnya terlihat rapuh, namun ia takkan semudah itu tenggelam atau terbawa arus". Sakura berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Dia kuat".

* * *

**Kependekan ya?**

**Maaf ya kalau iya!**

**Review kalo masih pengen baca lanjutannya, kalo nggak..... ya......**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai!**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Noel menerima segala bentuk review kok! Kritik juga bakal Noel terima, jadi jangan sungkan ^^**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan Noel dalam mengapdet! Soalnya TO mulu sih! Gimana mau ngelanjutin fic coba? Mana mesti tur keliling SMA, legalisir piagam dan lapor... Huwaa! Kenapa sistem pendidikan kita ribet amat sih! **

**Disclaimer : Pengennya sih Naruto punya Noel, tapi sayangnya bukan =_=**

* * *

Hinata merintih sedikit ketika ia membuka matanya. Keningnya masih terasa perih. Ia ingin menangis, namun air matanya telah kering. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya telah serak. Ia ingin meronta, namun ia terlalu letih untuk melakukannya. Ia sekarang berusaha membiasakan diri dengan keperihan keningnya.

Memang ayahnya telah memperingatinya, bahwa pemasangan tanda keluarga Hyuuga bagian bawah di atas umur 10 tahun akan terasa sangat sakit. Maka dari itu semua anggota keluarga bagian bawah dipasangkan tanda sebelum berumur 10 tahun.

Kening Hinata terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kalau saja bukan karena kontrol dirinya yang luar biasa, mungkin sekarang Hinata telah menghentakkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya, sekarang kamarnya bukan lagi kamar luas yang mewah, sekarang kamarnya hanya kamar sempit yang terpisah dari rumah utama.

Sekarang ia sendirian.

Shino dan Kiba jarang sekali mengontaknya. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan klan masing-masing karena mereka adalah pewaris klan. Hinata bukan, bukan lagi. Hinata ingin sekali menyalahkan seseorang atas penderitaannya ini. Tapi siapa yang bisa ia salahkan? Ayahnya? Hanabi? Neji? Sesepuh? Kiba? Shino?

Tidak ada, ini salahnya. Ini salah Hinata Hyuuga sendiri. Salahnyalah ia lemah, salahnyalah ia tak cukup kuat untuk menjadi pewaris klan. Namun, terkadang ia ingin menjadi egois. Ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Ia ingin dilihat seseorang, ia ingin dicintai seseorang.

Hinata ingin egois, tapi dengan siapa?

Ayahnya mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Hanabi. Hanabi mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Neji. Neji mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Hanabi. Sakura mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintai Ino. Kiba mencintainya, sama seperti mencintai Shino. Shino mencintainya, sama seperti mencintai Kiba. Dan seterusnya.... dan seterusnya....

Dan Naruto?

Hinata telah lama melupakan Naruto, melupakan perasaan-perasaan lucu yang menggelitik perutnya saat Naruto di dekatnya, melupakan perasaan bimbang antara ingin lari dan pingsan saat ia menyentuhnya. Naruto hanya seorang teman, sahabat, yang sangat baik. Naruto adalah matahari yang menyinari hari Hinata, namun yang ia butuhkan bukan lampu penerang yang jaraknya 15 juta kilometer darinya seperti matahari. Yang Hinata butuhkan sesuatu yang lebih simpel, sesuatu yang dekat.

Sesuatu yang _mencintainya._

Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya. Hinata meringis ketika perih di keningnya mulai datang lagi. "Hinata! Hinata!". Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari luar, dengan sempoyongan ia keluar kamar. "Y-ya?". Jawabnya lembut.

"Jangan malas-malasan! Mentang-mentang dulu Hyuuga kalangan atas bukan berarti kau bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab! Hyuuga kalangan bawah harus mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah!". Hinata ingin berteriak bahwa keningnya masih sangat sakit, ia ingin berteriak kepada wanita pendek tua ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya, bi".

**oOo**

Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Sampai detik ini Hinata tidak juga datang. Sakura bilang gadis itu belum pernah, sekalipun, tidak datang untuk mengurus pasiennya. Sebuah sensasi aneh menerjangnya. Sebuah perasaan khawatir, cemas, tak berdaya...

Takut.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha takut hanya karena gadis Hyuuga tidak datang menemuinya selama 2 hari? Pastilah ia sakit parah, mungkin yang hokage kelima katakan benar, mungkin petarungan melawan Itachi memang memberikan tekanan mental yang kuat terhadapnya. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya, namun usahanya ini sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil.

Sasuke menatap bunga lavender layu yang teronggok di dalam vas, entah kenapa dirinya tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk mengganti bunga itu. Bunga lavender itu, telah diurus oleh Hinata sejak hari pertama gadis itu merawatnya. Itu hanya, aneh kalau bukan Hinatalah yang mengganti bunga lavender itu.

Masalahnya, selama ia di rumah sakit, Sasuke hanya memiliki Hinata, sebagai orang yang ada di sampingnya. Sebagai, yah, beranikah ia mengatakannya—teman? Bahkan kehadiran Sakura terasa asing. Serius sepertinya tekanan mental—atau apapun yang hokage kelima katakan—benar-benar berdampak besar terhadap kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang sangat dikenalnya, bunyi langkah kaki yang ceroboh dan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke, dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, menegakkan kepalanya. Pintu putih dihadapannya terbuka dan seorang gadis bermata lavender datang dengan se-bucket bunga lavender dan sekantung yang, Sasuke pikir, adalah tomat.

"Uchiha-san!". Katanya, terdengar terkejut, apa karena posisi Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sudah menduga ia akan datang? Sasuke sendiri, mengalami kesulitan dalam dengungan yang kembali ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok Hinata. Namun, perasaan takut yang ia rasakan segera berganti dengan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Seperti ada yang melilit di perutnya. Aneh, seingatnya hokage kelima tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang gangguan pencernaan.

"Aku membawakanmu tomat". Hinata mengangkat kantung yang berisi tomat sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menatapnya, seolah menelan Hinata bulat-bulat dengan mata hitam pekatnya, mencoba mengingat Hinata. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali Hinata Hyuuga sepertinya kehilangan beberapa berat badan, wajahnya pucat dan ada sesuatu di balik poninya.

"Kau kenapa?". Tanyanya mencoba terdengar setenang mungkin, yang entah bagaimana, di telinga Sasuke terdengar terlalu _perhatian._ Hinata tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Melihat wajah Hinata yang kebingungan, Sasuke segera meluruskan pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, kau tidak datang kemarin, jadi aku kira kau.. ya...".

"O-oh! Aku harus mengikuti upacara keluarga Hyuuga, j-jadi aku tak bisa datang". Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju vas bunga yang ada di dekat jendela. "Apa tidak ada yang mengunjungimu Uchiha-san? Sakura-chan mungkin?". Tanyanya begitu melihat bunga lavender yang ia tinggalkan masih berada di tempatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. "Hn". Jawab Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam dan mengganti bunga lavender kering itu dengan bunga lavender baru yang segar.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama Neji dan kurang lebih seminggu merawat Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata belajar bahwa 'hn' berarti _'jangan bicarakan itu, tidak penting'_ atau semacam itulah. Jadi ia berhenti menanyainya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, bukan keheningan yang mencekik, namun keheningan yang damai. Keheningan yang seharusnya memang ada di sini. Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang sedang mengganti bunga di dalam vas. Namun, masih ada kejanggalan, tanda yang ada di belakang poni Hinata membuat kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Hei, apa itu yang ada di balik ponimu?". Tubuh Hinata terlihat sedikit menegang ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Melihat ini membuat Sasuke mengernyit, "A-ano...". Hinata menyentuh dahinya dan menunduk. "Hinata". Panggil Sasuke, terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi. "Hinata, berbaliklah dan kemari". Katanya lagi, sekarang benar-benar terdengar seperti perintah—yang membuat gadis itu menurutinya.

Hinata berbalik, walau masih menunduk, dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke. Gadis itu menaruh kantung yang berisi tomat di atas meja kecil di samping Sasuke. Sasuke—yang entah kenapa—merasa kesal karena Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, menarik Hinata sampai wajah gadis itu berada tepat 2 inci dari wajahnya.

Hinata yang terlalu terkejut, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa masih terdiam, dengan mata yang terus membulat. Sedangkan Sasuke menyingkirkan poni Hinata dan mencoba melihat tanda apa yang ada di dahinya.

Kedua orang itu terdiam seketika.

Hinata terdiam karena sentuhan Sasuke di kulitnya, sedangkan Sasuke terdiam karena melihat tanda hijau muda yang ada di dahi Hinata. "Katakan". Sasuke memecah keheningan, Hinata yang tadi masih sangat terkejut sekarang telah sangat lemas dengan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?". Tanya Sasuke, yang entah kenapa, terdengar berbahaya.

"K-klanku". Jawabnya sedikit takut. "Ini tanda kelas bawah! Kau telah berumur 15 tahun, memasang tanda seperti ini saat kau berumur di atas 10 tahun ilegal!". Sasuke mengencangkan pegangan tangannya di lengan Hinata. "U-uchiha-san... Ka-kau menyakiti tanganku". Mendengar hal ini, Sasuke segera melonggarkan pegangannya. Namun, amarah masih terpancar dari wajahnya.

Begitu lepas dari pegangan Sasuke, Hinata langsung membetulkan posisinya—yang tadi berada di atas Sasuke—dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "Klan Uchiha juga menggunakan tradisi lama seperti Hyuuga, tapi tradisi seperti memperlakukan anggota klan sebagai budak, bahasa halusnya bagian bawah, telah lama dihapuskan". Sasuke menatap Hinata, lebih tepatnya, tanda di dahinya. "Aku mengerti kalau Hyuuga ingin menjaga tradisi mereka, tapi memasang tanda itu ketika kau berumur 15 tahun?! Kau tahu, kau bisa mati!". Sasuke berkata dengan penuh emosi, yang tentu saja, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke tidak pernah seemosional ini.

"Aku kira kau pewaris klan!". Katanya lagi. Hinata yang tadinya takut dan terkejut, sekarang tersenyum. Tidak setiap hari kau melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha seperti ini. "Ini salahku Uchiha-san, aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang pewaris klan. Ja-jadi mereka memindahkan tanda kakak, maksudku, Neji-sama kepadaku". Hinata dengan lembut menjawab dan menenangkan Sasuke dengan menyentuh lengannya. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit rileks saat ia melakukan ini—menyentuhnya maksudnya.

"Hinata". Hinata sekali lagi, terkejut, Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama depan. "Y-ya?". Tanya Hinata. "Potongkan aku tomat". Hinata mengangguk dan mulai memotongkan Sasuke tomat. "Ini dia, Uchiha-san". Katanya sambil menyodorkan sepotong tomat segar.

Sasuke menatap potongan tomat yang sedang dipegang Hinata. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memakan potongan tomat itu dari tangan Hinata—yang membuat wajah gadis ini memerah. Bukan itu saja, ia juga menjilati jari-jari Hinata sambil dengan wajah menikmati, yang membuat wajah Hinata kita yang malang ini tambah merah. Setelah melakukannya, Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang merah. Lalu ia mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya. "Wajahmu merah seperti tomat, aku jadi ingin memakanmu".

Mendengar hal ini tentu tidak menolong keadaan Hinata—malah hal ini membuat wajahnya tambah merah yang membuatnya seperti ingin meledak. Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya,_ 'dobe, kau melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, kau tahu?'. _Pikir Sasuke. "U-uchi-uchiha-san". Hinata berkata dengan gagap luar biasa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa, tawa yang sangat lepas. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!". Katanya di sela tawa riangnya.

Hinata memasang tampang cemberut. "Tidak lucu, Uchiha-san!". Sasuke mencoba meredam tawanya. "Kau tidak melihat wajahmu sih tadi! Itu lucu sekali!". Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke, yang membuatnya meringis. "Auw!", Sasuke memegangi lengannya—walau sebenarnya pukulan Hinata tidak sakit.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Sasuke, yang walau aneh, tapi akhirnya tersenyum dan tertawa ceria. "Akhirnya kau tersenyum". Kata Sasuke, membuat Hinata bingung. "Senyum yang sebenarnya". Sambungnya. "Ooh, ka-kau akhirnya memperlakukanku dengan baik". Hinata tertawa kecil. Sekarang giliran Sasuke pipinya sedikit memerah, sedikit loh!

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa, melihat Hinata sedih apalagi mengetahui ia baru saja disakiti, membuat Sasuke kesal dan ingin membuatnya merasa baikan. Sekarang Sasuke baru menyadari, apa yang diperbuatnya tadi sangatlah di luar karakternya! Tapi, ia melakukannya di luar rencana. Sikapnya tadi tidak dibuat-buat, sikapnya tadi tiba-tiba keluar. Seperti telah lama tidur dan terbangun kembali.

Hinata memotongkan tomat-tomat yang dibawanya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan lahap memakan tomat-tomat itu. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat, betapa lahapnya Sasuke memakan tomat-tomat itu. Pastilah makanan rumah sakit tidak terlalu memuaskannya. Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit dan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, Hinata mohon pamit.

Ketika Hinata menghilang di balik pintu putih kamarnya, Sasuke menyadari betapa dingin ruangan ini. Namun, ia merasa kehangatan mendekapnya ketika ia menatap bunga lavender segar yang menghiasi vas di dekat jendela dan beberapa tomat segar yang ada di dalam kantung di atas meja kecil di sampingnya.

Dengung itu kembali, namun tidak seperti dulu. Dengung ini sekarang lebih teratur dan berirama. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin segera tidur dan segera terbangun untuk menyambut esok hari.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehe**

**Jadi fluffy yah? Tapi sekali-sekali kan nggak apa-apa mereka berdua dibuat seneng, masa' sedih mulu X3**

**Review bila ingin melihat chapter berikutnya.**

**Nggak usah kalo nggak kepengen.**


End file.
